Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: River summons the Doctor and it's a special day...


The TARDIS landed quicker than usual in a cave in the Caribbean, River had given the Doctor the co-ordinates and summoned him. She had included several innuendos in her brief note so he had hurried.

The sight that met his eyes made his eyes roll in sheer lust. There stood River in a black catsuit, her full breasts half on show and defying gravity, the tight-fitting material not leaving a single angle of her body to the imagination. She greeted him with the usual 'Hello Sweetie' and he simply lifted her in his arms and kissed her until they ran out of breath. 'I've missed waking up next to you' he pouted. 'I'm sorry my love, I've been working hard'

'I can see that' he looked pointedly at the sweat on River's collarbone. She blushed. 'That's not from work, sweetie. I've been here on my own for three days now, I summoned you because I could no longer satisfy myself completely...'

'Ahh, one of my many reasons for marrying you, my sweet. You can never go too long without me...'

She grabbed his head and their lips battled each other passionately. They hated the fact they couldn't have a normal relationship but it made them appreciate each other more and they lived each day at a time. They both knew how the other would die and were conscious of that so they lived each day as if it was their last.

River finally broke away from the Doctor and led him to the other side of the cave. There was a huge double mattress and pillows of different shades of blue surrounding it. He lifted her so her legs were around his waist and unzipped her boots, throwing them aside. Spotting a stone pillar he had a marvellous idea. He pushed her backwards into it and grabbed the handcuffs he'd spotted approximately three minutes after he'd arrived. In a flash River was secured to it and he used a handkerchief to gag her for the time being. Instead of being scared she was breathing dangerously deeply and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. He spotted a second pair of handcuffs and he ripped her catsuit clean off. He was temporarily frozen where he stood when her underwear was exposed. She wore a set of TARDIS-blue silk underwear, both the bra and knickers edged with black lace. Her breasts were pushed up so they looked like they were being held by invisible hands. His breath caught in his throat as he finally managed to regain control of his breathing and moved closer to her.

It was the most vulnerable she'd ever been and it turned her on even more. He stood in front of her and gave her the lopsided smile that made her knees give way. He saw her fall for a fraction of a second before she corrected her position. He removed the handkerchief and brought his lips to hers, gently at first then when he felt her bare skin he let the passion of being with her take over and traced her body lovingly. She shivered with pleasure as he massaged her breasts through her bra, amazed at the feel of the silk on his hands. He removed it as he felt her hips rubbing against his and nipped at them to make her moan.

They didn't need words to communicate, they both knew when they couldn't wait any longer. He removed his suit and shoes and lifted her for the second time that day to secure her legs around his waist. She groaned even louder when she felt what she'd done to him against her inner thigh.

He felt a nudge in his mind. 'Please, my love' she silently begged him. She hadn't communicated with him in this way for a while and he'd forgotten how much he loved it. He smiled at her, revelling for a few seconds in the way her eyes sparkled and kissed each eyelid in turn. He slid his hands down her sides and found her knickers, sliding them off slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He also removed his boxers then entered her with a push. She mentally groaned and he stiffened inside her. He gradually slid in and out, gaining momentum and she found it incredibly hot that he had complete control of her, pinning her to the pillar.

Their skin buzzed with the electricity between them as she began to see stars and breathe erratically. She knew what was coming and couldn't help letting out a moan of anticipation. His breathing deepened too and he throbbed even more for her, his hearts working overtime. She almost collapsed as she rolled over the edge into bliss and felt his love physically pour into her. He held her tight and when their breathing eventually calmed uncuffed her and carried her over to the bed she'd made. He drew the duvet over them then pulled her close, pulling one of her legs over his hip so there was no space between them. 'I love you so much' he whispered. Her eyes shone with adoration for her husband and she quietly replied 'I love you too, sweetie'

They kissed lazily until they both fell asleep.

They awoke in the same position a few hours later, the sun shining into the cave. When they walked hand-in-hand into the TARDIS, their fingers entwined, the Doctor suddenly grinned at her. 'I almost forgot, I got you an anniversary present'

Her surprise was visible. He returned a minute later holding a fluffy grey kitten. 'Oh, my love, it's adorable! Thank you' she kissed him softly. 'What shall we call it?'

'I think we should call _her_ Spoilers' he smiled. She looked confused. 'Oh come on, River, it's my favourite word, especially coming from you'

She giggled and they kissed their way to the sofa.

_**Reviews make me an incredibly happy bunny**_


End file.
